Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/22 October 2017
06:28 Hi 06:30 Hi 06:30 Hello. 06:31 What a pleasant surprise 06:31 How're you? 06:31 Who am I? I am a Legend. 06:31 Great. I resolved the errors with my computer. 06:31 gello 06:31 Congratulations 06:31 lav you missed him 06:31 jonny english 06:31 he was here yesterday 06:31 I've been busy with irl activity, but I found myself back to the Wiki after Lavertus sent me the message. 06:32 I got an email from Brickipedia 06:32 I have bad news 06:32 I may try to edit from time to time. 06:32 Yes? 06:32 Matau tells me that Wikia will be disabling the badges, as well as forums 06:32 This has got to stop, they are removing everything that defines the community 06:32 The Wiki system is very corrupt. Has always been. 06:33 We've had constant problems regarding this in the past. 06:33 I was working on a project on BrickiMedia a while ago. 06:33 I try to keep in good terms with them, but my patience is running out 06:34 Yeah. 06:34 Once I created a ChatBot for this Wiki...They rejected it because they thought it had a virus. 06:34 My bot is a chatbot 06:35 Nice. 06:35 Mine was called "P.I.X.A.L." 06:35 Brickipedia:chat/logs I got the logs up and running again, with the help of someone from LEGO Message Boards wiki 06:35 I have an archive on BrickiMedia 06:35 That's great. 06:35 They had hated us because some guys from GM had argued with them and they thought there was one Brickipedia 06:36 They were partially right, as there is only one true BP; this one 06:36 BrickiMedia has its own problems. 06:36 I just hover around both Bricki's 06:37 Both of them are chatastrophic 06:37 Have you met Shiva Kuzunasee? 06:37 I don't think so... 06:37 He is now an Admin here 06:37 Great 06:37 Do any of you play Roblox? 06:38 You were away, and Ahawk doesn't help one bit, so it was me managing the site alone. Given that I don't actually get LEGO anymore, there was only so much I could do for newer articles 06:38 No 06:38 Did you demote him? 06:38 No 06:38 Ok. 06:38 But I will if he doesn't start helping 06:38 He does edit, just no admin jobs. 06:38 Fair. 06:39 Which pages do you think I should contribute to? 06:39 Matau will soon be demoting himself; I am his successor, as I am continuing the idea of having only 1 Bcrat who is at the top (myself of course) 06:39 Some of the newer set articles need attention 06:40 I'll probably check the Class 5 section 06:40 That is a good place to start 06:41 I wouldn't suggest any more Bureaucrats, since nobody seems qualified in terms of productivity and contributions. 06:41 yea 06:41 And a wiki only needs one, so there will only ever be one at any given time (minus transition periods between bcrats) 06:41 I may consider Adminship, if I can organize a schedule to become active again. 06:42 You can be promoted once you have been active enough for long enough 06:42 and I have not yet decided how long that is 06:42 2 months 06:42 There are some new admin requirements as well 06:43 That's the measurement me and Toa took for Inactive administrators 06:43 it did take 2 months to be eligible, it now takes 6 06:43 Could you link me the requirement page? I forgot the url 06:43 Been gone too long. (oof) 06:43 for cmods and rollbackers, it was 10 days; it is now 1 month for rollbacks, and 2 for cmods 06:43 i'll get it 06:44 Brickipedia:User rights/Requests in a table 06:44 oh, I need to update the edits for cmod 06:44 it will also be 250 06:44 and I added a note to say that cmods must be regulars on chat 06:45 Rollback should have the most edits after admin 06:45 changed it 06:45 Maybe 350 06:45 i'm happy for now, rollback isn't that big 06:46 Few of them even edit here, it is mainly down to me and Shiva 06:46 Alright. 06:46 LEGO is doing terrible financially. 06:46 A lot of companies are by the sound of it 06:47 They laid off over 1000 employees last month and it appears like the economic situation is going to worsen. 06:47 Monarch airlines went bust the other week 06:47 Toys R us are also having issues from what I have seen on MSN 06:47 Toys R Us is shutting down in multiple countries 06:49 What are your thoughts on The LEGO Ninjago Movie? 06:50 i haven't seen it 06:50 It's a disaster imo 06:50 From the trailer I saw on the TV, it's not my cup of tea 06:50 Yeah. 06:51 It's drastically underperforming 06:51 LEGO overused their formula in this film. 06:52 :( 06:53 Regardless, I really loved the Ninjago Movie sets 06:53 And Sons of Garmadon looks really interesting 06:54 Gtg 06:54 o/ 06:54 bye 06:55 Bye 07:02 My name is Horace 07:03 Hi 07:03 Welcome to Brickipedia. I am Lavertus, the Head Admin 07:03 Hello not Horace 07:03 Jk 07:04 back 07:04 wb 07:09 Guys 07:10 I was banded for being socc 07:11 You were banned 07:11 ? 07:11 Yeah 07:11 Give me a link to your original account 07:11 I don't have one 07:11 it was on a different wiki 07:11 What was the username? 07:11 Oh 07:12 So you have never been to Brickipedia before? 07:12 No 07:12 Well I don't ban people for offenses committed on other wikis, so you're safe here 07:13 as long as you don't break any of these Brickipedia:policies 07:19 I should also mention that chat is logged 07:19 That is why i have a bot 07:19 we have the bot 07:19 Brickipedia:Chat/logs 07:23 Stop saving my words 07:23 jk 07:23 no really 07:26 i am a que ball guy 07:28 Call me maybe 07:33 i dont have a phone 07:33 but I can send you a message in white text 07:52 he was here once 07:52 then left 07:52 then came back yesterday with my account 07:55 Never saw him. 07:59 I saw logs for today. 07:59 I know Neo Futurist as a good administrator. 07:59 He was here. 08:00 Hi, botie! 08:00 Hi, Lav! 08:00 Hi 08:01 Neo has been demoted 08:01 gelklo 08:02 It is funny how he only became active once i revoked his privileges 08:03 I was in the LEGO shop today. 08:03 I was amazed by the Ninjago City set. 08:04 And I want to buy it as a gift for a man. 08:04 We don't have LEGO shops in the UK 08:04 to the best of my knowledge anyway (I have never seen one here) 08:05 Come to think of it, i don't think i have ever seen one 08:05 I thought, every country has them. 08:05 It is mainly individual retailers who buy sets from LEGO and sell them. 08:05 Most retailers sell LEGO, so we don't need them 08:06 But still, do you think, that man will appreciate that gift? 08:06 For example, Sainsburys or Asda will sell them (they are general stores, ASDA belongs to Walmart), just as Toys R us and The Entertainer sell them 08:06 If that man is Shiva, he'll be overjoid 08:06 *overjoyed 08:09 It turns out that we do have LEGO stores 08:09 There are 3 in the whole United-Kingdom, no wonder nobody here knows about them 08:10 And they are miles away from where i live 08:11 That's good, that you have them. 08:11 And it's bad, that's too far away. 08:12 Well i don't collect LEGO, so i don't care where they are to be quite honest 08:13 I only wish i had a good general museum closer to me 08:14 Well, after you graduate from the school and get your high education, you'll, probably, buy a new flat or even a house close to the general museum. 08:14 There is a Victorian town (literally a town where people dress up like Victorians and have loads of old style buildings for people to come and see what it was like), and an industrial revolution museum, but nothing about general British history such as the empire 08:14 Yea, i have no intention of staying in my current area 08:15 I might even move to the US 08:16 Just like how me and my husband moved to Denmark? 08:17 We leave school when we're 18 in the UK, so that's just over two years away 08:17 yes 08:18 I'm going to buy that set tomorrow. 08:21 k 08:24 I've made a battlepack today. 08:25 cool 08:26 back 08:27 wb 08:28 I hope, I'll be let to participate in my husband's coming Battlepack Contest. 08:29 xd 08:31 wb 08:31 Sorry. 08:31 He's going to open that event these days. 08:35 Oh, dang it. 08:37 I've found an army of Stormtroopers. 08:37 xd 08:37 join the empire 08:39 (when looking at your husband's minifigure museum) 08:39 so he have a minifigure muesum? nice! 08:40 i have a mueseum of computer parts 08:40 you can't knwo when you will need a new one xd 08:50 Oh, he played them recently. 08:52 Some of them are not placed in their usual order. 08:53 hmm 08:55 Oh no. 08:55 Owner has come. 08:56 Gtg bye 08:56 bye 08:57 bye 2017 10 22